Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 06
Oi Gente eu estou aqui de volta com CDH o hiato ja acabou então trago a voces a parte 6 aqui link das partes anteriores Parte Inicial,Parte 01,Parte 02,Parte 03,Parte 04,Parte 05 Na Terra dos Sonhos Cristalizados Na casa da Maria 15:34 da tarde Maria Star Sparkle:'Bem vamos dar uma olhada no livro de feitiços ''Maria passar a pagina e econtrar um papel em branco 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Um papel em branco O papel cria uma frase 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas oque é isso *lendo em voz alta* Para atrás para frente corre tempo para tempo estrelas me levem pra onde eu parei Um clarão iluminar o quarto e depois a Maria desaparece 'Fran Sweets:'Oi Mary...mary cade ela? Fran olha para o papel 'Fran Sweets:'Oque é isso acho melhor os outros saberem disso em um campo aberto Maria acaba de acordar 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Onde estou? Maria olha para o ceu e ver um monte de signos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Acho que não to mas na terra E belo brilho surge 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas o que é isso 'Voz:'Siga-me...siga-me Voltando a Fran 'Matheus Starshine:'Não tem nada nesse papel '''Iara Sonata:É não tem nada Ball Sky:'Fran você tem certeza que tem alguma nesse papel '''Fran Sweets:'Gente tenho certeza que sim a Maria não teria sumido do nada 'Joeryka Belle:'Gente acho 'Ball Sky:'Ela pode esta na biblioteca 'Joeryka Belle:'Gente estou ficando....fraca Joeryka desmaia 'Fran Sweets:'Joe!!!!!!!! 'Iara Sonata:'Ela precisa de ajuda No alto do predio 'Laurus Cor:'A Joery ta mal Fílipos vamos ajuda-la 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo vamos....aju..da Fílipos começa a ficar fraco e desmaia 'Laurus Cor:'Fílipos!!!!!!! Voltando a Maria 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Otimo eu segui uma voz e estou aqui e nem para onde vou e preciso de ajuda E uma luz surge '???:'Você precisa de ajuda? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Mas quem é você 'Selene:'Sou a guardiã das estrelas Selene 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Você é uma dos guardiões das princesas 'Selene:'Sou guardiã da princesa Luna 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Então essa é terra de Luna 'Selene:'Isso se quer ir embora siga aquela luz ela levara você a saida 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Obrigada 'Selene:'Logo você sabera a verdade Conhecimentos do passado Em um local aberto Joeryka acorda 'Joeryka Belle:'Onde...cade todo mundo? A Joeryka observa o local ao redor 'Joeryka Belle:'Esse lugar eu conheço Indo a Fílipos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Oque eu não acretido Fílipos olha o local ao seu redor 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Estou na dimensão dos cristais Voltando a Maria '''Maria Star Sparkle:(pesando)Essa luz onde ela esta me levando? ??????:'Nos precisamos levar todos os habitantes para outro mundo '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque '????:'Irma espero que nossos habitantes vivem melhor no outro mundo talvez um deles possa salva a nossa terra 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Espera essas são as princesas do passado Luna e Celestia '?????:'Desculpa o atraso mas to aqui 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Essa deve ser a Princesa Cadance 'Princesa Celestia:'Otimo ja que todas estão aqui vamos começa As princesas concentra as energias magicas 'Princesa Candece:'Espera Sinto uma presença maligna Um ponei com a energiar sombria entra 'Ponei Sombrio:'Isso não vou deixa o caos so esta começando 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Esse é Lust so que pônei Uma ponei roxa pula e fica no meio do caminho do lust 'Ponei Roxa:'Nada disso o caos so ta perto da acaba '''Maria Star Sparkle:(Supresa)Espera essa sou eu Outros dois poneis entram Ponei Lust:'Hora hora Night War e Twilight Heart então chamou ajuda '''Light Sparkle:'Você não vençe vamos te parar 'Night War:'As Princesas vão levar todos para o outro mundo 'Twilight Heart:'Mesmo que as trevas apareca nesse mundo a harmonia vai proteger-los 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Esses dois são familiares 'Ponei Lust:'Twilight queria fala que o Envy foi ao Imperio de Cristal ver alguem '''Twilight Heart:(Assustada)Sky A Twilight Heart usa teleporte para o imperio de cristal ea cena desaparece Maria Star Sparkle:'Espera oque acontecer depois? Desafios Impossiveis Voltando a Joeryka Belle ''Um brilho surge 'Joeryka Belle:'Sera que é a saida? Joeryka segui o brilho e entra numa sala 'Joeryka Belle:'Que lugar é esse 'Vênus:'Sou a guardia Vênus e esse é o salão do cristal fale com o espirito e se aceita o desafio você voltara para seu mundo '''Joeryka Belle:'Certo eu vou indo ''Joeryka vai indo até o espirito ele começa falar 'Espirito do Cristal:'Oi Sou o Espirito do Cristal aceite meu desafio e ganharam oque quer 'Joeryka Belle:'Eu quero volta para casa e pro meus amigos eu aceito seu desafio 'Espirto do Cristal:'Certo seu desafio é derrota um monstro 'Joeryka Belle:'Ok Pelo Poder do Amor! Joeryka se transforma 'Espirito do Cristal:'Monstro apareça!! Um Golem de Cristal surge 'Espirito do Cristal:'Boa Sorte 'Joeryka Belle:'Obrigada O Golem dar pancada na terra e a Joery voa antes de acerta-la 'Joeryka Belle:'Nossa essa foi por pouco agora é minha vez Brilho da Primavera!!!!!! Joeryka usa uma rajada de sementes de luz Voltando ao Fílipos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Eu ja estive aqui antes se me lembro é nesse caminho que vou acha a saida Fílipos continuar andando ate encontra uma porta 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Isso achei a porta 'Homem:'Você acha mesmo que vai sair dessa vez? 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Oi denovo Helios 'Helios:'Fílipos você so pode sair se aceita o desafio do espirito de cristal 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo ja que é o unico jeito 'Helios:'Siga-me Fílipos e Helios chegam ate uma sala '''Helios:Fale com o espirito e se aceita o desafio e vençe voce vai embora 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo Fílipos vai até o espirito 'Espirito do Cristal:'Se quiser sair aceite meu desafio 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Espirito sim eu quero sair e aceito seu desafio 'Espirito do Cristal:'Certo seu desafio é enfreta um monstro Fílipos coloca seu boné 'Espirito do Cristal:'Monstros apareçam!!! Em um estante esqueletos surge 'Espirito do Cristal:'Boa sorte 'Filipos Nocte Bellum:'Obrigado bem esta na hora do combate Categoria:Entradas em blogues